dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Jarek Caim
Jarek Caim is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In At Fate's End he is a gladiator known across Orphanage as the Mist Lord, whose thirst for the crowd's attention is matched only by his disdain for bloodshed. The money Jarek raises from his matches goes towards freeing his uncle, his only surviving family member, from his sizable gambling debts. When a tournament is interrupted by an attack from an enigmatic terrorist known as the Red Shadow, Jarek's quest to stop the Blood Cult's chaos leads to the gladiator finding himself with far more responsibility on his shoulders than he ever wanted. Appearance Jarek's default outfit is named Azure Gladiator. His first alternative outfit, Cyan Gladiator, recolors his armor. His second alternative outfit, Star Lord, redesigns his armor and weapon, and gives him blond hair. His third alternative outfit, Father Figure, has Jarek in his At Fate's End II appearance. His fourth alternative outfit, Crimson Jarek, incorporates parts of the Red Shadow's outfit into his gladiator armor, replaces his weapon with a similarly-shaped blood blade, and turns Jarek's eyes red and his single light-blue hair bang black. His firth alternative outfit, Skull Knight, incorporates bones and skulls into his weapon and gladiator armor. File:Neydro.png|'Star Lord' Story Battle Jarek Caim Mirror Blade – Can freely switch between two-handed combat and dual-wielding. ---- As the Mirror Blade, Jarek wields an Artisans Blade that is able to switch between a greatsword and two longswords by splitting in half. Pressing the L and R buttons together swaps Jarek's current fighting style between Power Form and Speed Form, which leaves him vulnerable for a brief moment. Power Form consists entirely of slow, telegraphed attacks that deal heavy damage and are difficult to block, whereas Speed Form offers faster attacks that hits more times and slightly better mobility. Jarek's health, attack, and defense are all high, but his magic and speed are poor at best. Performing a mode switch after Jarek connects with an attack triggers a Mist Switch, at the cost of 1/4 of his EX Gauge if it were a Bravery Attack and 1/2 of his EX Gauge if it were a HP Attack. This mechanic cancels Jarek's current animation and summons a brief mist over the screen, slowing time long enough for Jarek to consistently connect with another Bravery Attack. While this effect is active, Jarek's attacks are able to pick the opponent off the wall/floor after a Wall Rush once per combo, sharing that singular pick-up with Assists. Personal Bravery Attacks (Power Form) Bravery Attacks (Speed Form) HP Attacks (Power Form) HP Attacks (Speed Form) EX Mode Jarek's EX Mode is Mist Lord, where an azure haze surrounds him. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Reigning Champion", which increases Jarek's ATK and DEF by 5 whenever he has higher Bravery than the opponent, and the ability "Audience Anticipation", which adds additional Bravery to the Stage Bravery pool over time, the amount added increasing the longer Jarek goes without damaging the opponent. Jarek's EX Burst is Blade of the Mist. Jarek stabs Caladbolg through the opponent's chest with both hands and then slices the greatsword upwards, before holding it above himself while empowering it with a mass of ice and mist by repeatedly pressing the button for several seconds, after which Jarek slashes Caladbolg downwards creating a large wave of ice. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Exclusive Accessory Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dual Blade'' *''World Map Theme: All Around Underground'' *''Normal Battle: Offensive Arts'' *''Boss Battle: Struggles of the Mist Lord'' Rival Battle Themes *''Vs 0/Nex:'' Poses Intro (Quick): Separates his swords. Intro (P1): Draws his greatsword and points it with both hands. Intro (P2): Twirls his greatsword above his head before putting it behind him. Victory: Puts his swords back together to sheath them behind his back before crossing his arms. Defeat: Falls down, struggles to stand up before dropping to one knee, dropping his swords in the process. Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes (Regular) Boss Specific Encounter Quotes (DLC) Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters